charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Feats of Clay
Feats of Clay is the 11th episode of the first season and the 11th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe's ex-boyfriend Clay breezes into town looking for a reconciliation but, as usual, there are strings attached. This time, Clay brings with him a mortal curse in a stolen Egyptian urn. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *T.W. King as Andy Trudeau Guest Stars *Victor Browne as Clay Muniz *Stacy Haiduk as Guardian of the Urn *Eddie Bowz as Palmer Kellogg *Allen Cutler as Doug *Niklaus Lange as Wesley *Carolyne Lowery as Shelly *Ming Lo as Coroner *Cristine Rose as Claire Pryce Co-Starring *Sean Moran as Customs Officer *Allan Hunt as Auctioneer Magical Notes Book of Shadows The Charm of Confidence is a charm that boosts one's confidence. Piper used it to boost the confidence of Doug, a waiter at Quake. She made it stronger than needed, however, which backfired and made Doug too confident. A poppet to be put in a cauldron and several candles to be lit are required for the spell to work. Powers *'Telekinesis: '''Used by Prue to try and stop the Guardian of the Urn and to switch two cards at an auction. Used by Prue to scare Palmer Kellogg. *'Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to prevent an Employee at Quake from dropping wine glasses. *Premonition: Phoebe had a premonition of Clay Muniz about to die. *Smoke-Fading: A type of teleportation used by the Guardian of the Urn *Remote Teleportation: Used by the Guardian of the Urn to teleport a scorpian so she could punish Palmer Kellogg *Transformation: Used by the Guardian of the Urn to turn inanimate objects into living. Notes and Trivia * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Piper is starting to get control over her power. She is now able to unfreeze people as well as freeze them, she tells this to Prue at the beginning and displays it with Clay at the end. She later has similar control problems with her Molecular Combustion power in Exit Strategy. * In this episode it is mentioned that the Book of Shadows contained no information about the Guardian of the Urn. However, Piper mentions that there was information about the Seven Deadly Sins. These pages would later appear in an episode specific to this topic, Sin Francisco, however nothing on those pages mentions anything about selfless acts reversing the damage though the sisters and Leo do discover this. * This episode scored 5.7 million viewers. * Alyssa Milano's right shoulder tattoo is visible through her red shirt when she closes the front door after Clay leaves. * Phoebe's boyfriend Clay's name begins with a "C" and in later we learn that her true love's name begins with a "C" which at the time she thinks is Cole, but later turns out to be Coop. * Cristine Rose (Claire Pryce) and Holly worked together on Picket Fences - they played mother and daughter. Cristine has also worked with Shannen when they both guest stared in the same episode of Life Goes On together. * Stacy Haiduk (Guardian of the Urn) and Holly worked together in a movie in 1994 (Danielle Steele's A Perfect Stranger) * Clay is the first character in Charmed to have his name used in an episode title. Cultural References *Phoebe makes a reference to The Wizard of Oz when talking about the cowardly lion. *Clay's line "Maybe you can show me around. Help me see where I left my heart." is a reference to the famous 1962 Tony Bennett hit I Left My Heart in San Francisco. *Phoebe makes a reference to the movie "Cocktail" when comparing Doug to Tom Cruise. *Prue mentions The Rainbow Room, a famous restaurant in New York. *The episode title is a reference to "Feet of clay", a phrase that refers to a person's weakness. Its origin is found in the bible: "...his legs of iron, his feet part of iron and part of clay." (Daniel 2:31-32). Goofs * When Clay jumps in front of the snake to save Phoebe and it disappears, Phoebe says, "A selfless act, just like the Book of Shadows said." This is not true, Prue said that a selfless act might balance the scale, not the Book of Shadows. * Near the end of the episode, when Piper freezes Quake because of Doug again, you can see people around Piper wobbling in place after the freeze. Gallery Episode Stills 111a.jpg 111b.jpg 111c.jpg 111e.jpg 111d.jpg 111f.jpg 0365.jpg 0462.jpg Quotes :(Piper and Prue are sitting at the bar in Quake) :Prue:' What else don't I know? :'Piper:' Prue, don't take this personally but sometimes you can be a bit judgemental. :'Prue:' That is so not true. ''(Piper gives her a look.) Alright, so maybe it's sometimes true. I just don't understand why Phoebe never even told me about this guy. :Piper: People don't like to dwell on things that end badly. :Prue: Yeah, well, I wish my relationships ended that badly. Did you hear them last night? There was music, there was wine, there was... :Piper: Talking. And how do you know there was wine? :Prue: Okay, so I peeked. Well, you know, if nobody tells me anything, I have to get creative. :(A small explosion is heard coming from the attic. Piper's there doing a spell. Smoke has filled the air) :Prue: Are you okay? :Piper: Nothing to see here, move along. :Phoebe: Welcome to London. :Prue: What did you do? :Phoebe: More like who did you do it to? :Piper: I put a charm on Doug but I doubled the recipe, just give love a shot and give me a break. :Phoebe: Go ahead, Prue, yell at her. :(A snake appears in front of Clay. Prue, Piper and Phoebe run in.) :Phoebe: Clay. :Clay: Stay back, Phoebe. :Phoebe: No! :Prue: Phoebe, look out! (The snake goes to bite Phoebe and Clay puts his arm up in front of Phoebe. The snake disappears.) :Phoebe: A selfless act. Just like the Book Of Shadows said. (The guardian and the urn disappears.) International Titles *'French:' La malédiction de l'urne (The Curse of the Urn) * Finnish: 'Uurnan kirous ''(The Curse of the Urn) *'''Polish: Wyczyny Claya (Feats of Clay) *'Czech:' Na hliněných nohou (Feet of Clay) *'Slovak:' Clayove skutky (Clay's Feats) *'Serbian:' Klejevo prokletstvo (Clay's Curse) *'Italian:' La maledizione dell`urna (The Curse of the Urn) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''A Maldição da Urna (''The Curse of the Urn) *'Russian: 'Подвиги Клэя Kləja (Feats of Clay) *'Spanish (Spain):' Las hazañas de Clay (The Feats of Clay) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La maldición de Clay (The Curse of Clay) *'German:' Der Fluch der Urne (The Curse of the Urn) *'Hungarian:' Az átkozott urna (The Cursed Urn) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1